The present invention relates to an electric generator, and more particularly to a multipolar generator to be mounted on a small-sized agricultural tractor or the like and characterized in that most of the parts are molded of plastics into an integral unit.
The conventional electric generator is mounted in the boss of a belt-driven cooling fan for a vehicle engine. In the alternative, the belt-driven cooling fan is secured to the shaft of the electric generator.
In the case of conventional electric generators, a stator having cores and coils are secured by cap screws to a stator frame made of die-cast aluminum. Thus, the conventional generators have a disadvantage in that the stator frame has to be machined for concentricity of its peripheral portion. Another disadvantage of the conventional generators is that, because of their intricate construction, much trouble is required for the assembling work. Still another disadvantage is that the coils are liable to be corroded by acids, ammonia or humid air.